Summer Not to Forget
by Starlight Girl
Summary: A story of the gang's summer trying to get Aelita's parents back from Xana. Along the way they find out more about Franz Hopper and a small letter is found from someone really special. please R&R. Read full sum. inside. Read! Read! Read!
1. Chapter 1

**_Summer Not to Forget _**

By: Starlight Girl

Ok, after I saw the last two episodes of Code Lyoko, Revelation and The Key, after we found out that Aelita had parents, I just had to put this down. It is about Aelita trying to find her parents and little help from Franz Hopper and even a note from someone else special. Without further ado…….. Here's the story…….. Enjoy!

Ch.1

"We can stop him together, guys!" Jeremie squeezed the two hands he was holding and everyone did the same, "Just like always!"

"Aelita, we will all help you find you dad." Yumi said, smiling, "Nothing will stop us."

"Not even this summer vacation." Ulrich shouted, "This summer may just be one of the best."

"How can it be, Ulrich?" Odd said, he seemed to be the only one not to happy about the whole staying over here for summer vacation thing, "We'll be with Xana the whole summer, not to mention our parents who will be dying for us to get home."

"It'll be our first summer with each other." Jeremie said, giving Odd a dirty look, "Aelita needs our help and she has no where to go this summer, if we get Franz Hopper back, we can maybe just have a great summer next year, without any worries about Xana. Without parents worrying about us or getting in trouble at school." He looked over to Aelita, who looking down at Kiwi. She was shaking.

"Aelita," Yumi broke the "circle of friendship" and put her hand on Aelita's shoulder, "are you okay with this?"

Aelita looked up and smiled, she was crying though.

"I'm more then happy, Yumi." Aelita looked up at everyone, "I just might have a normal family again."

"You will!" Ulrich said, as he put his arm over Aelita's shoulders, "We are not going to stop until your dad is out of Lyoko and Xana is dead, got that?"

Aelita nodded and looked at everyone else. They all started nodding, even Odd, who was not happy with the idea, but would do anything to have his friend happy again, but he just had to ruin it.

"Okay," Odd said, "so we want to use this whole summer to find Aelita's dad right? How are we going to break it to our parents?"

To Be Continued

How do you like so far? BE NICE WHEN YOU REVIEW! Plz, for me? I want to try and get this done over winter break but I don't get a whole two weeks off, we got cheating on grrrrrrr……. I really wanna finish it before the third season cause then it might ruin the story. Plz review and be nice.

Peace Out

Starlight Girl o


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summer Not to Forget **_

By: Starlight Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko!

Chapter 2 coming at ya. Enjoy, leave a review, and be nice. Thanks.

Ch. 2

"Okay," Odd said, "so we want to use this whole summer to find Aelita's dad right? How are we going to break it to our parents?"

"We'll just have to come up with something, then!" Yumi said standing up and glaring at Odd, "Odd, why do you have to be so negative? Most of the time it's Mr. Soccer Star, here. Why now? Do you have some big summer vacation coming up, or what?"

"No, but you know, don't you ever get tired of even staying here?" Odd looked up at everyone else, "I mean, I don't wanna spend my whole summer vacation here! This is where most of the bad stuff happens. I just wanna go far away, just for a few months. Maybe Xana took a summer break or something."

"Odd! Xana never takes a break. And with what we know, he's getting stronger by the minute." Jeremie was up in his face, he wasn't going to let Odd win this battle, "Think about it. Aelita has no where to go, no parents to go home to like all of us do. Can't you just feel a little bad for her? If we just take the time and-"

"And what?" Ulrich couldn't help but side with Odd, "Let Xana have a chance to get stronger again. Every time we tinker with Lyoko, all those codes, and the super computer, it seems Xana just gets stronger and learns our weaknesses."

"Even if we go, no one is here to destroy or deactivate any of the towers, not only that but where will Aelita go? It's kinda late to tell our parents that a girl that they don't even know yet comes with us for the rest of the summer!"

"Jeremie has a point, guys. Xana can attack everyone here and we'll just be having fun this whole entire summer. Believe it or not, I think everyone here would feel pretty guilty. Not just that, Aelita hasn't got a place to go this summer!" Yumi said.

"I don't mind." Aelita said quietly, looking down at the blankets covering her legs, "I can stay at Lyoko, Jeremie you can use your laptop and connect with me when most needed. I don't want to get in your summer vacation. To tell the truth it was kind of my fault that all of this started. With getting you guys into Lyoko. You guys gave so much to me, now I should give you something that you want."

"Aelita! Don't say that!" Jeremie put his hand on Aelita's shoulder and gently began to massage it, "You gave _us _more than all of us combined! We just can't leave you here. Xana is getting stronger and will be able to destroy you when you are by yourself."

"And we just can't do that." Yumi said, "It's just not human to leave another alone when they're at the risk of dying."

"Franz Hopper is still there. Maybe he can help Jeremie and me. You can explore the codes I find to bring him back." Aelita said.

"No, Aelita and that is the final answer." Yumi took her hand, "You are like family to all of us and I would kill myself if I found out that Xana got a hold of you!"

Aelita smiled. At least someone cared for her. Of course, Odd and Ulrich and weren't making it any better for her. Even though she was saying that she didn't want them to take her in for the summer, she still had the feeling that she didn't want to be alone, even with the comfort of her father. Even if he was there, she couldn't talk to him or even see him, as a fact. She could at least trust him to save her in sticky situations.

Everyone seemed to agree, well only Yumi and Jeremie. Everyone looked at Ulrich and Odd.

"What would we have done for you, Ulrich? Odd?" Jeremie said, looking mad, "Don't you agree with Yumi and me?"

Ulrich looked up, "Okay, I agree. If she did die, I would never live it down. I'd keep on pushing myself until I found out why we left you on Lyoko."

Odd was the only who didn't answer. He then looked up, just as Ulrich did.

"I can't believe I'm letting my summer go out the window, but if it's for Aelita, I'll do it." Odd heaved a sigh, "Let's just figure out how we break to our parents."

To Be Continued…

Please review. It was like the same thing as last chapter, but I'll fix that! R&R. TTYL. Lyl.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summer Not to Forget **_

By: Starlight Girl

Ch.3

Everyone left for the night. All of them agreed to come up with a way to tell their parents they could not come home this summer. Aelita was the last one to leave Jeremie's room.

"You know, Jeremie, I have never been able to thank you for everything you have been doing." Aelita said facing the door and looking to the ground.

"You don't have to." Jeremie said putting his hand on her shoulder, "You need us more than anything else in the world."

"Yes, but still," Aelita turned around and faced Jeremie, "thank you for every single thing you have done for me in my life."

Aelita planted a kiss on Jeremie's lips. Jeremie's eyes widened in shock, his mind went blank? _What the heck? _Jeremie thought. When they parted Aelita was the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry." She blushed, "I don't know what I was thinking. All I know is that I really have something for you Jeremie."

She turned around and left, leaving Jeremie behind, touching his lips. _Did she really say that to me? _

**The Next Day **

"Okay guys!" Odd was up and awake before anyone, "What did you think of?"

They were all in Aelita's room. Kiwi was sitting on Aelita's lap again. The small dog seemed to fall in love with her and was nicer to her than Yumi, Jeremie, or Ulrich. Aelita was sitting on her bed with Jeremie, pretty close, right next to her. Yumi was leaning against the wall, while Ulrich and Odd were sitting on the floor.

"Nuttin." Ulrich was the first one to tell. That checked him off their list.

"Not one thing." Jeremie said looking at Aelita. She smiled.

"It's okay, at least you tried."

"Nothing what so ever!" Odd said, "And I had more faith in you Jeremie."

"Well sorry! It's kinda hard to come up with something to fool our parents. I mean they have known us forever how can we fool them without having any trouble?"

"Well, I have an idea how to get away form my parents." Yumi said, making everyone perk up, "Well, we are going to Japan and my cousin lives in this area where you can mountain climb and everything. I can pretend to break my arm or something."

"Do you think that they'll leave you all alone for the rest of the summer?" Ulrich said.

"They won't be gone for the whole summer, only half." Yumi said, "They can't stay long because my brother is young."

"Make it so." Jeremie said putting his hand on Aelita's hand resting on the bed. Aelita gave it a firm squeeze.

"Well that's one down, and about three more to go." Odd sighed. He hated to think so hard, especially since school was almost out.

"Well, I kind of have an idea." Aelita said finally, "You guys can all tell your parents that you have a club or something. I kind of got this idea last night."

"Please tell it to us." Odd said desperately.

"Jeremie, you have a printer right? You and I can make up some fake forms for clubs or out of school activities and print them out. They can only be for half of the summer."

"Why only half?" Yumi asked.

"I am sure we can find my father and kill Xana before you know it. I have all my faith in you guys." Aelita smiled.

"Continue." Ulrich said, leaning forward.

"Call your parents; tell them to sign the form that we'll send them. If you want ask for some money to make it more convincing. We will also have to make a health release form if it is a sport. Your parents will get scared if they don't have you checked off for sports. If they want to call the office give them the phone number to the super computer. Jeremie you will have to use the voice changer to talk to the parents. The only problem is to figure out what are you guys going to do for half of the summer?"

"Before we go any further, how in God's name did you come up with that!" Odd said in shock.

"Your father must have been a genius." Yumi said smiling, "You inherited that genie."

"Well, for the summer activities, I'll be in a soccer training program. My parents won't put that down. They love to see me play." Ulrich said standing up and stretching.

"Odd you can be in some arts program. Like something to do with music. Maybe you can learn how to play various instruments and then you can record them on a cd." Aelita said.

"How the hell did you come up with that?" Odd said in even more shock.

"Saw it in one of your music magazines you lent me last week." Aelita said, "And why do you always have to swear like that?"

"Going on," Jeremie said eying Odd, "I can be in some Academic Club, you know tell, them I'll be having academic meets at different schools and best of all you really don't need a health form for that."

"Why don't you do something like, muscle building?" Odd said laughing, "Your parents will be really happy when they find their Jeremie a buff young man when he comes home!"

Odd's joke caused the others to laugh. It wasn't very good, but al least it was something to laugh at. There had to be nothing funny anymore since Xana had almost won the last battle.

"I'm going to pretend that never happened." Jeremie said standing up and walking to the door, "What are we doing just sitting around? Aelita, you come with me and we can figure out a layout for the forms. Yumi, you got to figure out a way to get "hurt" some how. Ulrich and Odd you need to give me ideas for what you will be doing, like more details you see? If I and Aelita work on this hard we can maybe finish it and make it look good maybe tonight."

"You will be eating right?" Yumi asked.

"Aelita can, I got to much work to do." Jeremie turned the handle and opened the door.

"No, it'll go by faster if I help you all the way." Aelita said walking up to him, "Let's go! The faster we get this done the faster you guys can face your parents."

"Aelita."

"Come on lets go!" Aelita grinned, grabbed Jeremie's arm and pulled him into his room. Jeremie smiled. _Maybe this will really work after all. _He loved to see her so happy. _Aelita, I will make you happy, even if I have to give everything away just to see you happy." _

**To Be Continued **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summer Not to Forget **_

By: Starlight Girl

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or the song later in the story._

Without any further, enjoy Ch. 4 of **_Summer Not to Forget…_**

Ch. 4

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow guys! Sleep well." Yumi yelled across the school grounds, "I'll figure out a way to stay home this summer."

"See ya!" Odd and Ulrich yelled back. Jeremie and Aelita were still in Jeremie's room figure out a sheet to give their friend's parents.

**Back in Jeremie's Dorm **

"Jeremie you should add on the home phone number and cell phone number at the bottom." Aelita said pointing at the screen.

"Yes, I know Aelita." Jeremie said slightly annoyed.

"Just letting you know." Aelita said looking away, a little hurt.

"Sorry Aelita, this is just getting difficult, trying to make everything prefect to fool our parents." Jeremie looked away from his screen and at Aelita. He saw she was crying, "Aelita? What's wrong!"

Aelita didn't say anything. She just sat there, crying her eyes out.

"Aelita, I'm really sorry! I know you have so much going on. I shouldn't have talked back at you like that." Jeremie put his hand on her arm.

"No, it's not that." Aelita said with sobs in between, "I just think about all that you are doing for me and it just….. It just… It…."

"I know." Jeremie said, "Just try and calm down. I hate to see you this way, Aelita. Don't cry about this. We're going to make this all better, okay?"

Aelita nodded. She wiped away her tears.

"You should get some rest, Aelita. You need it." Jeremie got up and walked her over to the door, "After all you have been through you must be really upset and tired. I'll see you in the morning and remember no school tomorrow so sleep in."

"Yes." Aelita smiled, "Our last week of school is around the corner. Good night and please don't stay up to late we'll finish it together tomorrow."

"Yes. Good night princess." Jeremie closed the door as Aelita left.

**Back in Aelita's Room **

Aelita was in bed. She just lied there for a few hours until it got to ten o'clock. Then sleep over took her and she gave in. Soon, a dream took place. This time it wasn't a nightmare. It was in fact wonderful but yet it had its downs. It was Aelita and her mother.

**Dream **

"Mom? Where are you?" Aelita asked around the house, "Where did you go?"

"Here, honey." A voice called out from the living room. Aelita walked in only to find her mom sitting on the couch with her hand on her forehead as if she had a headache. Little Aelita, walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Where's daddy?" Aelita asked, her voice was so cute and innocent, that you just couldn't help but pick her up and put her in your arms, which Mrs. Hopper did.

"He's working again and won't be back until late. I'm sorry." Mrs. Hopper hugged her daughter closely as if she felt something was going to take her away. She couldn't help but feel that way for both of them.

"Why is he always gone?" Aelita asked as she got comfortable in her mom's arms.

"I don't know, but when's he is done he'll be back and spend more time with both of us." Mrs. Hopper smiled and Aelita closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when her mother began to sing.

_I hear the wind call your name _

_The sound that leads me home again _

_It sparks up the fire- a flame that still burns _

_To you I will always return _

_I know the road is long but where you are is home _

_Wherever you stay- I'll find the way _

_I'll run like the river- I'll follow the sun _

_I fly like an eagle- to where I belong _

_I can't stand the distance- I can't dream alone _

_I can't wait to see you- Yes, I'm on my way home _

_And now I know it's true _

_My every roads lead to you _

_And in the hour of darkness _

_Your light gets me through _

_You run like the river- you shine like the sun _

_You fly like and eagle _

_You are the one I've seen every sunset _

_And with all that I've learned _

_Oh it's to you- I will always return. _

Little Aelita was asleep. Her mother smiled and gently put her down and covered a blanket over her daughter. She caressed Aelita's cheek and kissed her on the forehead. As she walked out of the room she dimmed the lights of the room, and left to the kitchen. She pulled up a chair and sat down. _Will you ever come back Franz? _

**Back With Aelita **

She was just sleeping soundly when she heard a crash that came from the kitchen. Aelita woke with a start. After the crash there was a loud zapping sound then a loud scream. Aelita threw the blanket to the ground and ran as if her life depended on it, to the kitchen. When she got there, she found nothing but, a broken window, glass all over the floor, and a spot on the floor that looked like a black smudge that had smoke rising form it. A chair with all legs broken was in the corner. Aelita walked over to the black spot. Right next to it was a ring. It was her mother's wedding ring, a silver ring that had a small diamond. Aelita picked it up. She remembered her mom showing it to her before. Aelita dropped it to the floor and began to call for her mom. There was no answer. Aelita began to cry. She must have cried for about another hour, because then Franz Hopper himself came running into the kitchen.

"Aelita?" Mr. Hopper, "Aelita, my child, what happened here?"

"Mommy won't answer me." Aelita sobbed, "I called her name but she wouldn't call me back."

Franz looked at the kitchen. His eyes looked at everything and they seemed to tell that he knew everything going on. He picked up the small ring on the floor and handed it to Aelita; he put his hand around her hand, trying to calm her down.

"Aelita, I want to you to put this ring in your dresser and put it somewhere safe, okay?" Mr. Hopper said looking into her eyes and she nodded but still cried, "Come on, and let's go to bed."

"No!" Aelita cried, "Not until mommy comes back."

"Aelita, she won't be coming back soon." Mr. Hopper said, "Please come upstairs."

"When will she come back daddy?" Aelita asked still crying.

"We will find out soon my daughter." Franz picked his daughter up and walked up to her room. He helped her get dresses and put the ring in the dresser, "Please now go to sleep." And she did.

Later that night, Franz Hopper was running to the lab again as if something no one knew was about to happen.

**End Dream **

Aelita awoke. She stared at the ceiling. That dream, felt so real. Jeremie had once told her that dreams the human mind make are not really real. She had also heard form a song that it was a wish your heart makes. That ring was stuck in her mind. Without further ado she got dressed and snuck out of the school.

Soon, she reached the house she had once lived in. The Hermitage. She walked into the old house carefully not to break anything. She walked up the stairs to her old bedroom. Once there, she approached the dresser she saw in her dream. The dresser had gotten old and looked like it was about to break down any minute. She carefully opened the top drawer and looked inside. There was old, dirty, moth eaten clothing in there that had an off shade of pink. She looked around and felt for a ring. She felt nothing and moved no to the next drawer and found nothing and the same with all the others.

"Maybe I really was just dreaming." Aelita said to herself and just when she was turning around she heard a _clink _noise and then something rolled across the floor. In the moonlight, it shined so brightly. Aelita picked it up and studied it. It was silver and had one small diamond on it. It _was _the ring from her dream. Aelita walked over to the desk and found an old chain laying there, she picked it up and put the ring on it and fastened it around her neck. Aelita pushed it close to her heart.

"I will get you back mom and dad." Aelita said, "I swear it."

And Aelita walked out of the room and back to the school. Hoping to dream more dreams that could lead to her past.

**To Be Continued **

**I Will Always Return (Finale): Bryan Adams, R.J. Lange, Hans Zimmer **

I don't own that song. Tell me what you think and please be nice. Hope you are having a safe and happy 2006!

Peace Out

Starlight Girl o


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summer Not to Forget **_

By: Starlight Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

With out anything else… Here it is… Ch. 5!

Ch. 5

Knock, knock, knock

"Aelita are up yet?" it was Jeremie knocking on Aelita's door, "I was able to get all the layouts done last night, all we need to do is print them out! Aelita?"

Aelita got up. She was really tired from last night. When she got back to her dorm, she was up all night looking at her mother's wedding ring and thinking about how her mother disappeared. She opening the door, luckily she still had her cloths on from last night. She looked very tired.

"Aelita!" Jeremie gasped, "Did you get any sleep from last night?"

"No, not much, but I was able to find out more about my mother and how she might have went missing."

"How?" Jeremie asked, "Did you go to the Hermitage last night?"

"Yes, Jeremie and I'm sorry. I know you wanted me to rest." Aelita said, "I had this dream about my mother disappearing suddenly and my father told me to but her wedding ring, which was the only thing that was left of her, in a safe place."

Franz Hopper told you to do that?" Jeremie asked, "Aelita, you know dreams aren't really real, you must be too stressed out from all the things happening, you should get some more rest."

"No, Jeremie, I'm not finished." Aelita said, "Well, he told me to put it in my dresser which I had done just as he told me. When I woke up I went to the Hermitage and looked in that dresser. After looking through all the drawers I found it. This is it."

Aelita showed Jeremie the ring on the chain around her neck.

"You know Aelita," Jeremie said, "that could have been just a normal ring you had and forgot about when you were a kid, don't get your hopes up."

"I just know it Jeremie!" Aelita was getting angry, "I knew it from the dream and form my past."

"Whatever, Aelita." Jeremie turned around, "You get some sleep and I'll print out the sheets, okay?"

Aelita nodded and closed her door. She walked over to her bed and jumped onto it. _Why me, why did this all have to happen to me? _Aelita soon cried herself to sleep.

**Lunch Room **

"Where's Aelita?" Odd asked Jeremie as he sat down with is friends.

"Sleeping." Jeremie said, "It so happens that Aelita had a dream last night and went to the Hermitage and found this ring that she says to be her mother's wedding ring."

"Hey, guys!" Yumi said walking up, "Well, I got a plan to stay here. You know how we are going rock climbing in Japan for half of the summer? Well, what if I just happen to "break" my leg? What will I do? Just stay home."

"How do you know they'll leave you here?" Ulrich said, "After all, you did have a pretty hectic year with everything going on."

"Well, we'll just have to pray and hope." Yumi said before she started eating her lunch. After she swallowed her first bite she said, "Where's Aelita?"

"In her room." Ulrich said, "I think Jeremie got her all upset again."

"What did you do again?" Yumi asked looking at Jeremie.

"She found this ring that she says is her mother's wedding ring she saw in a dream. It could have just been a normal ring from her past."

"You could at least cheer her up and not put her down!" Yumi said, "I mean, yes it was form a dream, but how do you know it's real or not?"

"Whatever you say." Jeremie got up, "I got to print out hose sheets before we go to the pool."

"Sleep in later, not as many classes, going to the pool for gym class and doing what ever we please. This is the life my friends!" Odd said, lying back on his chair.

"You know," Yumi said, "if I get my parents to leave me at home, you guys stay at my place and we got full use of the hot tub."

"Sweet!" Ulrich and Odd said together.

**Back at the Dorms **

Aelita sat on her bed, looking at her mother's ring. She twisted it around and looked more closely at it. She found small letters inside and read them. They said: Forever in my heart. She cried, she didn't know why or how long she cried, but Aelita just sat there and cried hr heart out, her broken heart.

Soon it became dark and all the students went home or back to their dorms. Since Jeremie had not seen Aelita since morning, he went to her dorm. He knocked but got no answer.

"Aelita?" Jeremie walked in. There he found Aelita on her bed sleeping. Next to her was small book. Jeremie never saw her with this book, so he opened it to see. Inside he found her cursive writing on the first page. Only one page was filled up, so he read the page.

I have decided to start writing a diary. I remember from some of my memories that my mother used to write with them, when my father started leaving more to work. This summer, my friends and I will be finding a way to get my father back. Ever since one dream about my mother's disappearance, I thought she was dead, but now I see that she might as well been stolen by Xana. Hopefully we can find a way to get them out and hopefully we can make the parents of my friends believe that we are staying at the school this summer. Now when I think about everyone else's parents, it makes me think about my own. I now know that they weren't weirdo's that do things that might be seen in a sci-fi movie. They were just normal parents who loved me and cared for me. Yes, they might have done the impossible, but they still loved me with all their hearts. I want to be a parent just like them when I grow older. 

May 26th 2005 

Jeremie closed the journal. _Maybe this is a way to express herself without talking to anyone. _Jeremie thought to himself. He placed the journal back on the bed. Just as he was turning around to leave, there he saw Aelita herself, standing right by the door. Jeremie blushed and looked to the journal placed on the bed.

"Um, well, I really was just looking-" Jeremie stumbled on his words.

"Your read my diary didn't you?" Aelita said walking to her bed and grabbing her diary. She held it close to her chest, "Well, didn't you?"

"Yes and I'm really sorry." Jeremie looked at her, "I just never saw you with this so I-"

"A diary is meant to be a person's private book right?" Aelita looked at him, "Not to be shared by anyone, a way a person can express their thoughts without having to tell them in words, right?"

"Right," Jeremie said, "I'm sorry, I got the papers printed out and everything so just meet me in my room later okay?"

"Well, those rules of a diary can be changed right?" Aelita didn't seem to listen to Jeremie's words.

"Um, I guess." Jeremie said he was confused.

"Then," Aelita smiled, "why don't we both write in it?"

Jeremie was even more confused.

"Why?" Jeremie asked.

"I think it would be fun, for us to both look back at it, we can write together and express our own feelings"

"A way to look back into the past and remember what we did together, it would kind of neat." Jeremie smiled back and placed his hands on the diary in Aelita's arms, "Let's do it, just us okay? I don't want to hear Odd's complaints about this whole thing."

Aelita smiled, "Well, I see you got the papers out, we'll meet tonight in your room right?"

"Of course we will!" Jeremie turned around just as he put his hand on the door knob, Aelita handed him the diary.

"It's your turn, Jeremie."

Jeremie nodding in agreement and left the dorm, when he closed the door, he looked at the book and stroked the cover. This could make Aelita as well as him happier.

**To Be Continued **

Like so far? Don't worry this is only the beginning of this thing and it'll get much more better which will maybe make this longer to post. Got to make sure it's perfect as it can be right? All authors are that way! Okay, just review and be nice! No flames! Thanks and happy Martin Luther King Day people!

Peace All Around!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summer Not to Forget **_

By: Starlight Girl

Without anything else… ch. 6!

Ch. 6

Dear Journal, 

Well, this is the first time writing in this. Summer is getting closer and we are so close to stay at school. We just sent out the fake forms today and we will get a reply soon, I hope. Yumi said she would fake a broken leg to stay here. Yumi is a good actor but who knows if her parents will fall for it? We will just have to wait. Aelita found a ring that she claims to be her mother's wedding ring after she disappeared. Personally, I thought she was dead before Aelita was placed in Lyoko. If Aelita says it was her mother's, I'm not going to fight about it. It's her dreams and she can believe what she wants. I just hope her dreams are right. 

May 21st 2005 

Jeremie sighed and closed the book and put it on his floor. He looked over to the clock. It read 9 o'clock pm. Jeremie got dressed and turned out the lights for bed. He crawled into bed and tried to fall asleep but no sleep would come to him. He just stared at the ceiling as if waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened for the rest of the night.

**Morning **

"Jeremie?" Aelita knocked on his door gently, "Are you going to come to breakfast or not?"

Jeremie walked up to the door and opened it.

"Sorry, Aelita." Jeremie told her, "I kinda fell asleep late last night."

"Oh, so are you coming to breakfast with us or not?" Aelita asked him.

"Of course, let me get my books and stuff."

After breakfast the gang went to their classes. Everything was going according to plan until the ground began to shake a little. It wasn't much but it was enough to feel it up to your knees. Odd, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Aelita were in the courtyard when it first started.

"What is this?" Aelita asked as she sat down on a bench.

"I don't know." Jeremie said, "We don't normally get earthquakes around here. Do you think there is construction around here?"

"No." Odd said, "They just finished tearing down the old football field across the street a month ago. They might be rebuilding it or something."

"I don't feel too good." Aelita said and grabbed her stomach, "I feel like throwing up or something, but what is it?"

"You go back to your dorm and we will meet you there." Jeremie said, "Maybe this is Xana outside of the super computer."

**Aelita's Dorm **

"So when did you start feeling this way Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"Right when the mini earthquake started, it was very small so I ignored it for the time, but now it is much worse."

Aelita didn't look to good either. She was pale and seemed to look very sleepy. Now and then she was about to fall off the bed, but Jeremie was able to catch her.

"You think this is Xana?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes." Jeremie said, "I'm sure of it. I mean, Xana hasn't really woken up yet and then suddenly these mini earthquakes start and Aelita feels sick. This must be Xana."

"Well, Jeremie this maybe is not Xana." Odd said, "Maybe these mini earthquake things are just normal and Aelita just happened to get sick around this time. You gotta to think about other possibilities Jeremie!"

"The other problem is how are we going to stop Xana before this gets out of hand?" Yumi asked.

"Well, here's MY theory." Jeremie began, "Now Xana is out of the super computer and free in the real world. He can do what he pleases. There is so much of the world and it must have weakened him when getting an out of the super computer. Now he is getting stronger. As for Aelita feeling sick, she has lived under Xana's control for many years right? She must be able to FEEL when Xana attacks. She may have been freed from his grasp, but her body is used to the feeling of Xana launching an attack. She must be feeling that right now."

"Why didn't she feel this feeling before here at Earth?" Ulrich asked Jeremie.

"Because Xana was still in the super computer." Jeremie explained.

The others just sat there thinking about it for a second. Aelita seemed to understand it. Just after, she felt her stomach take a huge flip flop. She felt like throwing up. She jumped up from her bed and ran to the door and down the hall into the girl's bathroom. Yumi got up and followed her.

"I guess this meeting is over then." Odd said, "Time for dinner, you think Aelita will be there? If not I'll have hers."

"Well, you can have mine anyways, I 'm going to make sure Aelita is okay tonight." Jeremie stood up and walked over to the door.

"You just better keep your hands off of her if you stay with her!" Odd laughed.

"I don't think Jeremie would even have the guts to get into her room later." Ulrich laughed along with him as they both left the room.

"Very funny." Jeremie said.

Jeremie began to walk to his room when he saw Aelita with Yumi walking towards him.

"Is she okay?" Jeremie asked.

"Not really." Yumi said, "Most of the time you feel a little better after throwing up, but she feels the same. I think I'll watch her until the last minute of school."

"No need, I'll watch her. I got some stuff to figure out anyway so I'll just watch her during dinner."

Aelita looked up to Jeremie, "Thank you so much Jeremie." Aelita smiled. She looked very pale and her eyes showed that she'd rather be in bed then be up and about.

"Watch over her okay?" Yumi began to walk away, "Call me if there are any problems. To tell you, this weekend my plan to stay at home this summer is going into affect, got that?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow Yumi." Jeremie waved as she left. Aelita was already walking to her room. She opened her door and walked in before she closed the door she said, "Thank you Jeremie see you in a minute."

Jeremie nodded and walked into his room and got his laptop. He turned off his lights and closed the door. Jeremie walked up to Aelita's door and knocked. Aelita immediately opened the door.

"Hello Jeremie." Aelita said and opened the door for him, "Come in."

Jeremie smiled and walked in. Aelita closed the door and sat on her bed.

"You can use the desk if you want to." Aelita said, "I'll just be resting today. If I still feel bad tomorrow I might miss school, is that okay."

"Fine." Jeremie said quickly and sat down.

Aelita crawled into bed and closed her eyes but didn't fall asleep. She just kept on picturing her mother and father when she was young, only 5 or 6 years old. She turned to face the wall so Jeremie wouldn't see the small tears running down her cheek.

Jeremie turned around and saw her lying down. He thought she was asleep so he thought she didn't hear him talking to himself when he was writing in his data journal for Lyoko. Even though they haven't fought him in about a half a month he still keeps all his data he learned form him.

"It seems that when ever Xana attacks in the real world, Aelita gets sick." Jeremie said to himself as Aelita listened, "She has symptoms such as the stomach flu but much worse. I don't know what will happen when his attack gets worse or if it will go away if we stop his attack. I'm not even sure how we will stop Xana. If we mange to get Franz Hopper along with anyone else, that may include Aelita's unknown mother, out of Xana's evil grasp, we can have their help to stop him. Aelita isn't doing so well with the sickness from Xana, so we can only hope that Xana will stop soon. I care so much for Aelita and if Xana manages to destroy her, I swear I and all the others will never live it down. I've never been able to tell anyone how I feel for her, but I think I can this data log… I really do love her. Ever since day one."

Aelita's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what he just said _out loud_! _He really needs to work on staying quieter but this time I don't really mind. _Aelita thought to herself as Jeremie began to type silently again. She suddenly felt more food from early coming up to her mouth.

"Excuse me Jeremie." Aelita jumped out of bed and ran for the door, opened it and ran down the hall to the girl's bathroom. She found a stall and threw up. It tasted so bad. Luckily, no one was in the bathroom because they were all at lunch. Aelita flushed the toilet and walked out. When she got back to her room, Jeremie was already leaving.

"Are you okay Aelita?" he asked her.

"Yes." Aelita said and began to walk into her bedroom, "Leaving so soon?"

"Yes. It's getting late and if Jim finds me here, I'll be dead. Hope you feel better Aelita. Call me if you are not going to school tomorrow, okay?" he began to walk away.

"Okay, Jeremie, good night." Aelita walked into her room and closed the door. She walked over to her bed and found the diary Jeremie and her were sharing. She opened to a new page and found a note from Jeremie.

Did you hear everything I just said back there? 

**To Be Continued **

Cliffy sort of thing I guess. I gotta make more cliffies in my stories! Tell me what you think and be nice. I'm trying to update a lot 'cause I'm like not going to be updating for some time because of school.


End file.
